Plasmius Vs Vampires
by ElementaNick
Summary: Danny's parents are off to a convention of ghosts and decided to visit his Aunt to get a break from ghost fighting. When Danny goes to visit his Aunt Jen in Forks, WA, his life is changed when he discovers vampires. During his visit, Plasmius has a crazy and evil plot that will force Danny to team up with the Cullens to stop Vlad's latest and dangerous plan...
1. Chapter 1

So I have always wanted to do a crossover. I do not know a lot on Twilight. I am more of Danny Phantom fanatic. If I mess up on any of the facts, I will happily edit it :) I am also practicing with adding details to my stories. So I might edit this in the next few weeks after I get the first few chapters going. If I do, I will make sure to let you know. I also plan to use different Points of Views. I hope you enjoy. Please do enjoy the first three chapters.

Plasmius Vs. Vampires

Chapter 1: A Vacation Begins

Point of View: Danny Fenton

You all know who I am: Danny Fenton, average ordinary child who got blasted by a ghost portal. This first year with my powers has been the experience: from fighting meat monsters to another halfa like me. My parents will be attending the national ghost convention in Las Vegas during the first week of vacation. My sister Jazz will stay home to work this summer. I plan to go visit Aunt and Uncle Jen and Michael Marsden this summer during that same week.

Summer vacation is just around the corner. I can't wait to finally be able to go visit my Aunt Jen, It will be my first time on an airplane by myself. It will be an adventure. I know I have ghost powers, but it will be relaxing to just get a break from ghost activities. I trust that Jazz, Sam, and Tucker will keep me posted. I still cannot believe Jazz did not want to join me.

School let off just before Memorial Day this year. After school let out this year, my parents announced there plans to go to the annual conference in Las Vegas. Since we live in Amity Park, my parents booked flights for them to go to Las Vegas and me to go visit my Aunt Jen. I would only be gone a week.

It's currently the second week of vacation and I leave in just a couple of days. My aunt Jen is the sister of my mom who never gets talked about very much. My mom and her had issues when they were going to college. They finally started talking again after Aunt Jen apologized for wanting to move so far.

My sister would join me on my trip, but she was gong to stay back and watch over the house. Plus, she really did not want to go anywhere this year. My parents usually go to this conference, but they were not able to make it last year because they were working the ghost portal.

The national ghost convention is a huge convention put on my ghost activists all over the world. This year the guys in white would be hosting it. I am most certainly glad that I will not be attending.

My Aunt Jen is not obsessed with ghosts like my mom is. She is an insurance broker for All State Insurance. She lives in a very nice house with her boyfriend. I plan to use the time to relax. I really look forward to go to the beach, camping, and hiking through the gorgeous Washington woods. I was also looking foward to maybe making some new friends. It would be kind of cool to meet new people.

The day for me to take off finally arrived. I said goodbye to everyone the day before since I would be leaving early in the morning. The nearest airport was just a few miles away.

"Alright Mom, I think I will be fine. You can stop hugging me now, I will tell Aunt Jen thanks for letting me visit. You guys try not to get thrown out by the Guys in White. And for goodness sake, please do not make national news. I was really embarrassed when you exploded the convention center a few years ago."

"Danny. Please do not remind me of that. We were lucky their insurance covered the expenses. And for the record, it was a ghost that caused that explosion," said my mom.

"Anyway Danny boy, you will have a great time in Washington. Remember to ask Jen if she can make us some homemade fudge. Because I love Fudge!"my dad remarked...

"I'll try..."

After we said our goodbyes, I made my way through security and on my way to my gate. I was so glad we had different flights. The flight was a straight shot to Seattle, Washington. My Aunt Jen was waiting for me when I got there in their Ford Fusion. My Aunt Jen looks a lot like my mom, except she has longer hair and does not wear a jumpsuit...

The flight was long and miserable. Thankfully they had a screen in front of us. It was nice to watch a movie throughout traveling. Finally after long and a boring flight, I was able to make it to the airport. I grabbed my luggage and saw my Aunt waiting for me just outside the gate.

"Hi Aunt Jen," I said.

"Hi Danny, You look great, Are you glad to finally be away from your parents? I bet your glad to be away from your dad the most," she exclaimed like my mom.

"You bet, I am glad to get away from his mumbling about fudge and ghosts," I replied.

As we drove away from the airport, we headed towards her house. It was a good one hour drive away from her house. I was excited to see the forests of a different landscape. It was exciting to get to talk to my aunt Jen on the way to Forks, Washington. She certainly reminds me of my mom with a more chill personality.

Halfway through the car ride, I fell asleep in the front seat. As we approached Forks, it was raining. It was very lush and green. All of a sudden, I saw a blur flash across the forest as we approached town. My Aunt told me I must be very tired from the trip. I knew exactly what I saw. I then saw a wolf running after the blur. Aunt Jen said it was very common for wolves to be found around the Forks area and the local sherrif Charlie Swan has the local wolves under control.

"Danny, you have nothing to worry about. Forks has the best sheriffs' team that anyone can ask for. Charlie Swan is a great wolf hunter. He usually has lunch at a local diner over the weekend. If you do see him, make sure you say hello. Forks is the town where everyone knows everyone"

"I will keep that in mind. I tend to not get in trouble with the law. I might not do so well in English, but you can thank Mr. Lancer for being so boring and blabbering about how he can never visit his sister who says lives in Washington"

"Anyway Danny, you are going to love it here in Forks. The people are great. The forest is so relaxing. Tomorrow, I was thinking we can go for a hike to a local waterfall. Then later this weekend, we can maybe go to the beach. They are forecasting some sunshine this weekend!"

"That sounds great," I replied.

After a long and tiring car drive, we finally made it to Forks. My Aunt's house was really gorgeous. As we started to pull up, it started to rain. Once I made my way out of the car, I got up to the house to say hi to Uncle Michael.

"It rains in June?" I asked.

"Yes it does! It must be weird to you since it does not rain much there in Amity Park," she replied.

My Aunt looked quite a lot like my mom. My uncle was okay looking. It's been almost 10 years since I have seen him, as well. I am surprised these two have never gotten married...

"Hi Uncle Michael, I promise you there will be no talk of ghosts while I am here. My dad drives me insane already. I just pray to God he doesn't make national headlines again like he did a couple of years ago. LAst time he did, he specially put the blame for their distraction on us... I was the laughing stock at school for weeks! I always hate it when they go to this stupid ghost conference. Thank you guys so much for allowing me to visit here this year. It beats staying home with my sister or seeing my dad's crazy friend from Wisconsin."

"It is not a problem at all Danny. Feel free to make yourself at home. We have wifi. There's a TV in your guest room with all sorts of channels. Feel free to watch it. You can record up to two shows at once on the DVR in the room. Your room is upstairs and the first door on the right. Aunt Jen set your suitcase up there it looks like."

"Sounds Great. Thanks Uncle Mike!"

I finally made my way to my room. I put my carry on the bed and saw that Aunt Jen had indeed already brought my luggage up for me. After I got settled in, I laid down on the bed and took a nap. I knew that this would certainly be a great week indeed.

When I woke up I looked over toward the window. I swear I saw that blur again. All of a sudden my ghost sense went off but there were not ghosts around. I knew that I was going to have to be careful. Something did not seem right When I took a closer look out the window, I saw a you man stop and look right at a wolf and they all took off. I guess I was going to go on a fly after dinner... Something certainly did not seem right at all in Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires Vs. Plasmius

This story is set just after the second book and just before the third book

Chapter 2: Meeting a Ghost

POV: Bella Swan

I always loved the summer around Forks, Washington. Ever since I moved to live with my dad, the weather was always gorgeous. I always loved the cloud cover here in Forks nearly all year long.

Ever since I moved here, I met my love Edward Cullen. Edward is the most caring and most gentle vampire that anyone could ever meet. Now that it is summer, we are enjoying the peace and tranquility. I have been nearly all over the state this summer thanks to his amazing speed and agility.

Right now it's the middle of July. There's been a lot of rain recently in Forks. The weather makes it perfect for Edward and his family to be out.

My dad has been out quite a bit this summer trying to kill the local "wolves." It drives me insane knowing that they will never be able to hunt them down. They have just as much power as the vampires, in my opinion.

Over the next week, Edward and I have plans to do a lot of hiking and maybe another beach trip. Edward says the next time it is scheduled to rain, the Cullen family was going to play some more baseball. I always enjoy playing baseball.

"Well, are you ready to go a hike Edward?" I asked.

"Why, of course my beloved Bella," he responded.

"I want to make it to the lake before sunset," I stated.

Lake Sunset is gorgeous. This time of year, as the sun sets, it makes the sky turn red, purple, and all sorts of colors. We could either camp there or Edward could run us back home.

I told Jacob that we were going to hike next to the reservation part of the way earlier I told him that if he came near Edward, than there was going to be problems. I told him that if they want the sheriffs hunting wolves on the reservation, they would get over there stupid rules about vampires.

We started hiking early in the morning. I brought a sandwich for lunch and some leftover pizza for dinner. It was easy to pack since Edward was not able to eat.

Halfway through the hike, we were approaching the outskirts of the Indian Reservation territory. Just as we were walking through the woods and approaching this gorgeous creek, I look out and see Jacob standing there.

"I told you Bella that if you came near here with Edward, than he would face the consequences."

"Jacob, we are on the edge of the reservation," I stated.

"Well, we changed the rules to include a 2 mile radius."

"Jacob, get a life," I stated. "All we are doing is out for a peaceful walk."

I could tell he was messing with use by the smirk on his face. All of a sudden Jacob ran out and transformed into a wolf. He was running right toward us. Edward picked me up and we ran back towards Forks. A few minutes and a few more wolves had joined Jacob, as well. Edward was running as fast as he could. He was running towards his house. As we approached his house Edwards siblings were there outside talking.

As we approached the house, Dr. Cullen saw us approaching along with Jacob chasing after us. As we got closer, Dr. Cullen got in between us and Jacob and punched him back with a huge punch. Jacob went flying back and hit a tree.

"What's the meaning of this," asked Dr. Cullen to Jacob.

Jacob transformed back.

"Edward was violating the treaty," Jacob replied.

"Jacob, you know perfectly well we have the right to walk on our side of the treaty line. Any changes you think you can make automatically nullifies the treaty. I have lived here off and on for the past century with no issues. I suggest you leave my property before I defend what we had already agreed upon," stated Dr. Cullen.

As they were arguing, Jacob transformed back and lunged at Edward. Edward quickly ran off while Alice ran me upstairs. I quickly ran to the window and opened it so I could hear what was going on.

As Jacob was running through the woods dodging joint attacks from Edward and Dr. Cullen, I saw this image appear out of nowhere. It looked like it was coming across from the house near Edwards.

As Edward was running up a tree, a young boy that was flying put his fists in the air and starting shooting green lasers out of his hands. They hit Jacob and he quickly was blasted back.

"I've followed you all for a good few minutes," the flying glowing creature stated. "It looks like you all have a love interest problem he said to Edward."

"Who are you?" asked Edward.

As the boy was talking, Jacob regain himself and started to lunge toward the boy. All I could do is helplessly watch from the window.

"Watch Out!" I screams at the top of my lungs, even though nobody could hear me through the window all that well.

As Jacob started to lunge, the boy flew up and shot more blasts at him.

I was starting to get worried. I ran out of the bedroom and out of the Cullen's house. I had to step in before people started to do something stupid. Couldn't they ever just get along? I am already mad at Jacob for ruining my hike!

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "All I wanted to do today was go on a peaceful hike to a lake. What do I get?! I get an over jealous wolf that starts chasing down my boyfriend. I already told you once Jacob that I love him. Treaty or not, it's my CHOICE! Now, if you don't get out of here, I am going to tell the whole world about your werewolf gang. Last time I checked, I am not held by a treaty. How Dare you chase and bother me when we didn't do anything to you! IF I also decide to become a vampire, it's not of your business either!"

Jacob then changed back to his normal human form.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you know the rules. You know better than anyone that I care about you," he responded.

Then, the ghostly boy figure blasted him with his green blasts and knocked Jacob unconscious.

"For goodness sakes, all he does is ramble," he stated. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I saw him chasing you back towards my house and through town."

I saw Edward and the Cullen's take a hostile stance towards this mysterious creature.

"Who are you?" Asked Edward.

"Look, I did not mean anyone any harm. My name is Danny Phantom or Fenton. I am from Amity Park I am here visiting some family. I saw that your friend was being chased and I only came out to help," the boy continued. "Most importantly, who are you?"

"We are a group of vampires that live among the humans in plain sight. We live in here in Washington because it is cloudy most of the year. The sun makes us appear shimmery to our skin," Edward explained. "The wolf that you blasted is from an Indian Reservation. He started chasing me because of his love interest with my girlfriend, Bella."

The ghost boy went on to explain how he got his powers. After talking with one another, the ghost boy revealed that he was half ghost and half human. I thought that was pretty epic. He explained that he was visiting his aunt Jen Marsden for about a week. He went on to transform back to his human form. His Aunt's house was really close to the Cullen's.

After a long chat, we all went on our ways. We all agreed that we would have dinner tomorrow at Edward's house. I thought that he was a pretty cool kid. I felt especially bad that he had to keep his powers a secret from his parents. I know that I would too.

I was glad that he was there to prevent Jacob and his gang from killing Edward. Dr. Cullen called the reservation to ensure that Jacob made it home safely. Dr. Cullen said that if it happens again, then the vampires will not site lightly. I certainly am looking forward to having dinner with Danny tomorrow.

Edward ran Jacob back to the edge of his reservation and told him that the next time he attacked us, would be a final violation of the treaty.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires Vs. Plasmius

Chapter 3: An Evil Plan

POV: Vlad Plasimus

Everytime I always make a plan to take out Danny Phantom, it always fails. I cannot believe his idiot father was able to create another ghost human freak. Danny Phantom has no idea how to use his powers. Why must Danny Phantom use his powers for good?

Ever since I learned that Danny was going to stay with his aunt in Forks, WA, this has allowed me to start my latest plot to stop Danny Phantom in his tracks.

I was going to go into the ghost zone. My latest plan to stop Danny Phantom includes getting another artifact. The last time I got an artifact, things did not go so well. This time I will be taking an artifact from a ghost that is permanently resting. My plans were to send a few ghosts to distract Danny in Forks, WA as I dealt with the vampires that lived there.

I was flying away as fast as I could. I was in the ghost zone. I always hate it when I need to make a deal with Skulker. He is always finding ways to hunt people down. He was mad because he hadn't recently been paid. I finally had enough. While I am more powerful then he will ever be, I always love to taunt him and thinking he is the most powerful ghost ever because of his obsession to hunt.

"Enough Skulker," I exclaimed. "You really think you can use my own inventions against me?"

I quickly duplicate four of me.

"Now Skulker, you want to try again?" I quickly blasted Skuler with an electronic rays with all of my clones and put myself back as one.

He quickly pressed a button on his armor. The button absorbed by electrical attacks. He then pointed a gun that appeared from his armor from his rist that expelled the energy back at me. I quickly dodged it.

I then duplicated myself again and this time flew towards Skulker. I then zapped him with his armor.

"Fine Plasmis! I give. I am sorry I was unable to get to Danny. He has some new weird ice power. However, I did follow him. Right now his parents are gone to their yearly conference as on schedule. I told all of the ghosts to stay away while we worked to get back at the guys in white for keeping kitty away from Jonny 13," Skuler was rambling on.

"Do you really think I give one care about that stupid conference?" I stated. "I recently discovered where Danny was heading this summer. He is heading towards his Aunt Jen's house. His Mom's sister. She is homely compared to wonderful Maddie. Besides that, I have recently found a family of vampires that live there that I need to complete my latest plan."

"Vampires? I haven't seen vampires in years. The last time vampires interacted with ghosts was during the 17th century. You know that vampires and ghosts do not get along Plasmius," Skulker continued to explain.

"That is why I am going to control them. Instead of hunting me down, I need you to hunt something for me. I am working on a new serum. However, I need the crown of Dorish Mai. Dorish Mai lays in the island just past the Fright Night's castle. Dorish Mai was a vampire-ghost hybrid that lived millions of years ago. My goal is to become a vampire-ghost hybrid. I will be so much more powerful. Skulker, if I were to be bit by a vampire, my ghost powers would reject the transformation. The invention that I am working on is a serum that, once injected, will allow me to become a full vampire-ghost hybrid," I explained to Skulker.

Skulker stared at me like he never had before.

"Plasmius, you'll start a war. The crown of Dorish Mai is a prized possesion that the watchers secure with everything they have," he rambled on as if he did not undertake the task I was paying him to do.

"Skulker, if you do not attempt to get me that crown, I will remove your latest body armor. May I reminded you, it is I that that built your armor," I explained.

"Fine Plasmius, your lucky this crown is just in a display case. Since the watchers and observers are unable to meddle with time, borrowing the crown will be easy. However, if you do not return the crown in 72 hours after I snag it for you, you will turn to stone."

"Yes Skulker, thank you for the warning, I just need a a part of it, and then you will return it to where it belongs."

After I stated that, he took off. I flew back to my portal to await the crown. In the meanwhile, I needed to find a vampire that I would take a flesh sample from. I also needed a ghost hybrid's DNA to add to the serum. A speck of dust from the crown, flesh from another ghost hybrid, and flesh from a vampire will all that will be required in order to make my serum.

The serum I want to make would allow me to become more powerful than Danny Phantom. Ever since he figure out how to duplicate, he's been a worthy opponent. I still have not figured out his ice ability. That is even more annoying. However, running fast will do me justice as I plan to take over the ghost zone and the world.

Later on that day, Skulker brought me the crown that I have requested. The last time I attempted to take an ancient ghost artifact, I sent all of Amity Park into the ghost zone.

This time will be different. The crown needs to be crushed and put into a serum that will make me part vampire, as well. Danny Phantom is going to fall. After all of the things he has done, he will suffer.

Suffering is just part of my plan. I plan to become overall ruler of the world. First, I am going to start with Forks, Washington where all of the vampires and his aunt's family live. Thankfully, his fool of parents are off at that stupid conference. I was invited to go, but why would I go. However, I will make an appearance if my plan goes according to plan.

The serum is only a part of my plan. In order to make my serum that I have invented, I need the crown of Dorish Mai, venom of a vampire, and blood of a ghost. This serum will take my ghost abilities and heighten them to a a whole new level, if my theory is correct. I also plan to take the blood of Edward Cullen, because of his ability to read minds. My ghost powers will be taken to a whole new level.

If all goes well, I will be able to run fast, read minds, and never sleep again. I will also be fully immortal. These new abilities will help me be able to finally take down Danny Phantom. I will be able to live for all of eterninty to ensure that my reign as a ghost will be forever.

After dealing with Skulker, I finally had all but one ingredient of my serum. I need the blood of a vampire. In order to get the venom of a vampire, I must extract it from him personally.

Ghosts and vampires used to interact with each other, according to my research. Ever since the rise of the Volturri, the ghosts left to the ghost zone. There is a sacred pack that vampires and ghosts will never get in each others ways. Vampires do have abilities, but combining abilities will be much better. I have tried to get bit by a vampire in years gone by, but my body rejected the transformation. After all of these years of reseach, I will finally be a vampire-human-ghost hybrid.

My plan is to be completed in three phases. The first phase of my plan is to send a few ghosts to distract Danny in Forks, WA as I get the venom from Edward. I want and need his ability to read minds. The second phase of my plan is to alert the Volturi that the Cullens have broken their rules and have told Danny Fenton about vampires after I have made myself a hybrid.. While Danny will not be killed, the Volturi will come to Forks. There I will make a deal with them to take over the world. If they refuse to help me, than I will threaten to expose all vampires to the world. The last phase of my plan is to rid the world of Danny Phantom for all. A life imprisonment with Walker sounds about appropriate to me.

Once Skulker comes back with the crown, than I will begin the first phase of my plan.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all, sorry for the late reply. Life has been busy indeed. Thank you for those who have followed and reviewed! I am planning to revise the first three chapters to add better flow with the plot before I extend the story and it gets too lengthy. I don't want to make people reread a bunch of chapters.

Thank you Makolik for his review. This chapter is to just extend the plot a bit. I am going to go back and revise and hopefully flow the plot greatly and connect the plot so it does not fall apart along with your great feedback. Certainly lots to improve upon that I plan to do. I certainly do agree about adding personality. Please do look out for chapter 5 soon. If I revise any of the few four chapters, I will certainly post that so you can go back and reread. I plan to do that over the next few days. I am also working on extending my chapters. Please do enjoy this chapter. Please review. Be nice. Please add your thoughts. I certainly am looking forward to hopefully making this a great fanfic soon. Certainly lots of ideas in my head. DO enjoy! :)

Chapter 4: A Distraction

POV: Danny

Forks, WA was such a beauty. The town of Forks was small and enclose around a gorgeous forest. I could certainly see myself living here someday. The thought of more paranormal creatures really bogged my mind. I mean, could vampires really be real? Could werewolves really be real? I felt like this entire vacation was just one step towards my own insanity. They must be, after all, I am a ghost.

Vampires and werewolves were not what I thought they would be. The vampires have roamed the Earth for hundres of years, according to Dr. Cullen. I also learned of the treaty between the vampires and werewolves. Since the treaty did not state that I could not go on their land, I thought I might go check out the Indian reservation on my own.

After the crazy fight, I decided to go walking on my own. I was looking forward to getting out of Amity Park for a week, and I still get distracted by crazy paranormal nonsense.

I thought to myself that I had better call my aunt, so she does not worry.

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. "Hey Aunt Jen, I am out walking through town, I will be home shortly for dinner. I met some local kids and they invited me over for dinner tomorrow," I explained,

"That sounds great Danny. I am glad you are meeting some people from here. It's always nice to meet new people. Anyway, be home soon."

"Will do," I replied and then hung up the phone call.

I knew I could fly home, but I really wanted to enjoy a new location and just get an old sense of exploration. I was far away from home. There was no enemies, no ghosts, and no distractions.

As I continued walking on the Main Street of town, getting close to my aunt's house, I saw the high school, some shops, and the local diner.

There was certainly nothing eery to this place from this point. I really enjoyed the overcast weather. It made a nice touch as Amity Park always seemed so dry and humid in the summer.

Finally I arrived to my aunt's house. As I opened the door, I saw a dreaded look in my Aunt's eyes. My ghost sense went off. I knew something was not right. She was facing the kitchen. I could not see what was through the door. As I approached my Aunt, she stated, "Danny, run!"

As I peered through the kitchen, I saw the box ghost. "BEWARE, for it is I! I am the box ghost!"

I thought to myself, for reals today. I quickly ran upstairs to my guest room. I changed into Danny Phantom, grabbed my thermos, and flew downstairs. I saw the box ghost lifting knives into the air. I quickly turned invisible and flew at him and flew us back into the forest, far away from my Aunt's house. The last thing I needed was my Aunt seeing me or asking questions.

I made myself visible. "You know, you really know how to ruin a good time," I stated.

"You cannot defeat me, for it is I! The box ghost. With my knives of doom, you will fail!"

"How did you know I was here? The last time I also checked, the knives are back in the kitchen."

"O Phantom, I was sent here to distract you. It's all part of a plan that is falling itself into place. Now, you will fall before me!"

As I looked at him, he started lifting twigs and branches and hurling them towards me. I quickly turned invisible. I had enough of this nonsense.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Plasmius is going to rule our world once and for all, you see. He offered all ghosts who help him asylum once he becomes the new vampire hybrid. He also gave me a present for you. Once you are out of his way, there is not stopping him. Right now Skulker is getting a gem that will be part of a serum that will make Vlad a human-ghost-vampire hybrid. Now, I was not supposed to tell you, but since your going to be trapped in this box that hinders your powers, there is no stopping him! Also, your new friends that you have made. What their names? The Cullens! Edward is going to be siphoned by Spectra to get a sample of him to also go towards his serum"

I thought to myself that this was all bad. What did Plasmius want with vampires? Why would he want to be part vampire?

"Prepare to be stuck in the forest!" cried the box ghost.

I saw the box. I quickly turned intangible and flew underground. I flew back up to dodge the box.

I had to get to the Cullens. This was all bad. I led Plasmius right to the vampires. Did I? The thoughts were just racing inside my mind. If what the box ghost was saying was true, I had to protect the Cullens. They would be no match against Spectra. First, I had to finish dealing with this stupid box ghost. I know I said I would leave all my ghost stuff behind, but you can never be too sure. Good thing I brought the thermos.

I flew back up from under the ground and turned invisible. He was going back to get his box. I turned tangible.

"Now, if you excuse me box ghost, I have vampires to save!" I yelled.

He was shrinking the box back down. He was getting ready to throw it back at me. I took a deep breath. I focused. I closed my eyes. I felt the energy inside me lying dormant. When I do not use my ice powers for awhile, the energy builds up inside of me. I opened my eyes. I could sense they have turned blue.

"Time to freeze box ghost!" I cried. I then directed all of the icy energy from inside me to form a strong blast that froze the box ghost. I then took the box away from him. I thought that it might become useful later if I saw plasmius.

Vlad was always so careful to keep his inventions away from me. Not today. I then sucked the box ghost inside of the thermos.

I quickly flew back to the house. Knowing Spectra she could be at the Cullen's any moment or any ghost Vlad might send. From what the box ghost was saying, Vlad must have a really crazy plan going on. If he could really become part vampire, that could open up so many possibilities.

I quickly went back into my bedroom. I saw my Aunt standing there. I quickly went under the bed and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

I quickly crawled out from under the bed.

"What happened to the ghost" I asked

"It just went through the well," my aunt replied. "I don't get it Danny. Did you bring these cursed ghosts with you? I moved away from your sister. I did not just move far away, I moved really far away to get away from this nonsense."

After seeing my aunt all freaked out, I managed to go out later after dinner. I needed to get to the Cullen's. Knowing Vlad I know he would quickly send reinforcements. He always does. He knows my parents are not at home. He probably sent the box ghost as a distraction. I had to get to the Cullen's. Thankfully I was able to duplicate myself and pretending to be asleep. My powers have certainly grown quite a bit over the past few months.

I quickly arrived at the Cullen's. I looked inside and saw that everyone was okay.

I went to the front door and changed from Danny Phantom. I rang the doorbell. I was quickly prepared to change back into ghost mode if something seemed off. When I rang the doorbell it was Edward.

"Danny! I thought dinner was not until tomorrow. My parents are really looking forward to using the kitchen. Bella will benefit, as well," he stated.

"Can I come inside?" I asked.

"Sure! We were just about to watch this weeks episode of Dr. Who!" he exclaimed.

I quickly went inside the house. I had to tell the Cullen's what was happening before Vlad could send any more ghosts.

As we made our way to the living room, all of the Cullens were there.

"Danny, what brings you back so soon?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"We have a big problem on our hands. As you were telling me earlier of your evil vampire people, I have an arch enemy of my own. His name is Vlad Plamius. He is a very powerful ghost. He is actually like me. The problem we face is just the fact that he just sent a ghost after me to prevent me from stopping you. He plans to come after Edward to steel a piece of his fangs. He is going to become part ghost, part vampire, and part human. I am afraid he might just be able to do it!" I told the Cullens.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in Danny," replied Mrs. Cullen.

The Cullens seemed worried. They were skeptical of what I was telling them. I knew from the bottom of my soul that something was going to happen. Why did Vlad want to be part vampire? If he had any powers the vampires had, he would be invincible. I worry about the Cullen's with the powers Vlad already has. The last thing Vlad needs is any new powers. Ghost vlad is crazy. Vampire ghost vlad would be insane.

"I do have to say Danny that we need to come up with a plan," stated Mr. Cullen.

"I agree. I can say that it would be tough for him to get to us as we are fast," replied Edward.

"Yes you are, but he can also turn invisible, intangible, and duplicate himself. He is far better with his powers than I am," I replied.

I also have ice powers. Vlad does not. That is one advantage I have over Vlad any day. As we were discussing what to do, I know that I had to keep my thermos close to me. Vlad could short out my power, put me in a box, or trap me. As I kept thinking, my ghost sense just went off.

"Guys we have a problem. My ghost sense just went off," I said with a choke,

"Ghost sense?" asked Esme.

As we looked up, there was Technus. I already knew this was going to be a bad night. I quickly dissipated my other clone self I had sneaking in bed. I know I was going to need all of my energy.

"Well if it isn't the ghost boy!" exclaimed Technus. "I want to thank you for taking me right to the Cullen's. Vlad needs his venom. I have come to extract it!"

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed! I plan to work on the story and get it updated before I post a fifth chapter. Hopefully I can do this in a week or so. Do enjoy! Please leave reviews! I hope to add length to my chapters. One of my biggest weaknesses with my fanfics.


End file.
